Holiday in Antiva
by theRealSeal
Summary: A quaint little epilogue short, detailing the Inquisitor's vacation with Josephine. Based on rogue playthrough, although any playthrough is technically applicable. Rated M not because it's uber mature, but for the sake of the Dragon Age universe. Thanks Bioware for creating an awesome game.
1. Ch 1: A Break from Breaking

**Chapter 1: A Break from Breaking**

Two years have passed since Coypheus's defeat; the famed Inquisition stronghold, ever standing vigil near the edge of the Frostback Mountains, remains a beacon of victory and prosperity, with pilgrims making stopovers to replenish and trade supplies in between traversing the mountain passages. With its current populace, Skyhold was never without business, and many a refugee displaced from home were allowed to settle temporarily in the infirmary until a permanent residence was secured. Soldiers, mercenaries, and chantry monks alike flocked the hallways, talking amongst themselves of the legacy left in their wake.

In the room of lucid dreaming, Mahanon Lavellan sat behind the research desk that had once been Solas's respite, prowling over old notes detailing Fade inconsistencies, demonic possession, and the ancient shards. With a sigh of slight remorse, he rubbed his greying stubbled chin, closed the book on the history of Eluvians that was propped in his hands, and proceeded to return the volume to the shelf.

"Five down, twenty-three more to go..." he muttered.

At that moment Josephine came striding in through the front door, a twinkle of anticipation over her beaming face. For once, she had left the trademark quill and paper on her desk, now that the Inquisition's triumph has allowed a less restricting attentiveness to public and political affairs.

"You look happy," Mahanon commented, noting the energy in her as she nearly ran over the pile of books sitting on the ground.

"Happy? I can't even begin to describe how elated I am right now dear," Josephine remarked, pushing aside the volumes on Tevinter enchantments that otherwise obscured her view from the desk. "You recall the Du Paraquettes, yes? The family that owes their rise to nobility to you?"

"Of course," Mahanon said nonchalantly.

"Well, I just received a letter from my sister. Now, I've been looking for an excuse to return to Antiva, since our experience here has left us a lack of appreciation for...ahem, the finer things in life. Not that Skyhold is bad, but I think we can afford an excursion to warmer lands and blissful sea waves, no?"

"What did she write to you about?"

"Oh, as I was saying, " Josephine brushed her hair aside, blushing slightly, "the Du Paraquettes have invited us - you, specifically - to their estate, as congratulations and in celebration of the Inquisition's victory. This is the perfect time for a vacation!"

"That's...wonderful."

"Oh please, _Mr. Lavellan,_ surely you can set aside your inquiries on magic and have some time to relax. The worst is past, nobody needs to be a workaholic..."

"You're one to say," Mahanon replied as a smile crossed his tired face. "I suppose you're right. It's getting dull anyway, and I see no point in pondering further if all I'll get is more questions and an enduring headache."

He sat up from his desk and stretched.

"Some sunshine will do me good. Have you secured a ship?"

"It is ready to embark on your order," Josephine responded as she turned to leave. "I will make the preparations. And don't forget to leave directions for the chambermaid, she'll have a fit if the cleaning instructions aren't clear. Lysette will take care of the paperwork while I'm gone, don't worry."

"Well, I look forward to this trip of yours, my lady."


	2. Ch 2: Welcome to Antiva

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Antiva**

For the first time, Mahanon sailed on a ship bound for the Antivan coast along with Josephine and a small crew of merchants. Much to his surprise, the sea was comparatively merciful, unlike the fiery waves of the Storm Coast he had anticipated; still, as his elven heritage suggests, he did not take fondly to the gentle swaying of the deck, and crew members became accustomed to hearing wretching sounds near the back cabin.

The winds favored their journey, and in but a day's time, they had arrived to see the gleaming, bustling docks of the famed fish chowder capital.

"Here we are at last," said Josephine, breathing a sigh of great relief. "Home, sweet home."

Mahanon staggered out of the cabin next to her, looking slightly pale.

"...ugh...whassat? Is this Antiva?" he stammered.

"It sure is. Come, I'll...guide you to the shore."

As they stepped down the walkway, a sharply dressed, dark-skinned courier arrived; he sported an extravagant hat adorned with a flamboyant peacock feather, carrying a small brown package in his arms.

"Messere Lavellan and Lady Montilyet," the man addressed them fashionably as he bowed low to the Inquisitor and kissed Josephine's hand, "My name is Jose Avici Sorcretiano De Giorno Ravian."

"...er...nice meeting you, Josey..." Mahanon mumbled, still stumbling in Josephine's arms.

"Really, now. I apologize for his behavior, he's simply had too much to drink." Josephine quickly intervened.

" I humbly welcome you to our beloved Antiva City, crown jewel of the North. I am also told to deliver this letter to you; please, let me know if we can accommodate you further."

With that, the courier bowed again and left.

Josephine examined the package in her hands carefully before opening it; a single, small paper fell into her hands, as the bulk of the package had been inflated with chicken feathers.

" _Meet us by Breadfish Tavern, signed Lord Paraquette's representative,"_ Josephine read a few minutes later.

"What's that?" Mahanon inquired with sudden interest.

"I don't trust this. There is something fishy going on," Josephine folded the paper in her pocket, looking about cautiously. "Lord Du Paraquette wouldn't send a representative to meet us by a commoner gathering place, let alone the brawly tavern."

"Who stuffs their packages with chicken feathers?" Mahanon commented derisively.

"I see you've come to your senses. Let us proceed to the estate."

An hour and a half later, with the sights and smells of the oceanfront market perfuming the air around them, Mahanon and Josephine found themselves standing beside a large mermaid fountain in the middle of a square.

"According to Antivan tradition, making a wish here before and after embarking on a special journey can grant you good luck," said Josephine.

"Well, now that you mention, we could have used this luck a while back," Mahanon remarked, wiping the remaining sweat from his brow.

"Oh, I remember when my father first took me to this market and told me about the fountain. Such naiveté, my youth, thinking to myself that I can one day travel Thedas and be the best ambassador in my family. But now I have that and so much more...I could not have wished for a better life, thanks to you."

As Mahanon turned to look at her briefly, he caught a glimpse of what appeared to be a cloaked figure running above the rooftop of a nearby building.

"Erm...yeah." he muttered.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Duck!"

Mahanon pulled her into his arms and threw his full weight behind him just as an arrow struck the ground where they were standing.

"Oof, what are you doing - ?!"

"Assassins!" Mahanon exclaimed, quickly helping her to her feet.

" - what - !"

The pair found themselves weaving in and out of the unsuspecting crowd around them, running in the direction of the estate. As they rounded a corner, three hooded rogues landed in front of them, carrying twin daggers on their backs. In a second's notice, the two of them made a detour through an open-door residence while its card-playing owners screamed in shock.

"I'm borrowing your closet, don't mention a word or I'll have you too!" Mahanon threatened before he and Josephine hid in a nearby cupboard.

"Brasca, I should have known better!" Josephine whispered exasperatingly as the two of them listened for their killers from inside.

"I'd say trespassing and stealing someone's closet is the least of our concerns right now..."

"No, no, I mean I should have known it would be the Crows! You remember the deal we struck with them ages ago, to fund our operations at Skyhold? Apparently there must have been some fine print I missed in those towering stacks of trade agreements...oh, the shame."

"You don't think it's the fact that the Inquisition makes a fine target?"

"Of course not. It's much more complex than that. The fade conflict is over, there would be no reason to send assassins after the fact; only when something goes wrong. And as far as I can tell, what's wrong now is sandwiched somewhere in the bundles of boxes that I had one of Leliana's assistants put back in the records room."

"Something you overlooked?" Mahanon said suspiciously.

"Did not sign, more like."

"You scoundrels can come out now!" the owner yelled. "And I expect a hefty pouch of coin for what you just put me through!"


	3. Ch 3: Presenting Zorro

**Chapter 3: Presenting...Zorro**

Josephine and Mahanon sat quietly on a bench near the elfroot gardens. Now that they were safely within the auspices of Antiva City's upper community, the two of them decided it was time to figure things out.

"...so the consensus was in allowing us to loan them money in return for the loan we were allotted, minus the interest that we accrued, plus taxing from overseas shipping..." Josephine calculated, staring at the ground.

"I won't even try to understand," Mahanon responded irritatingly. "What matters now is whether or not we even have a ship to go back with..."

" _That_ can be arranged, Messere," said a mysterious voice from behind them.

The two of them jumped to their feet as Josephine pulled out her dagger.

"Who's there?" Mahanon called out.

A dark, caped figure appeared in front of them suddenly with a puff of smoke. Through the haze, Mahanon could barely make out the shape of a large feathered hat before realizing that the strange glimmer in front of his eyes was due to his staring right into the tip of a dueling blade.

" _En guarde_."

Mahanon stumbled back, wishing at the moment that he had not left his dragon-slaying bow back in his quarters at Skyhold.

"What...what the hell do you want - ?!" he sputtered, coughing from the smoke.

"To be the one to face you, a worthy adversary, of course," the voice, clearly Antivan, responded.

"What?! Please, my husband is a terrible duelist, surely you can understand - " Josephine interrupted, desperately waving the smoke from her eyes.

"Then shall we dance?"

With a blink of an eye, the blade traced a conspicuous 'Z' on the back of Mahanon's cloak just as he turned to run.

"I felt that! You're not getting away from this, bastard!" Mahanon retorted as he sprinted towards the noble estates.

"So I have ruffled some feathers it would seem. How do you respond, I wonder?" laughed the chasing figure.

Realizing he had no means to defend himself, Mahanon leapt over a fence into a noble's statue garden, where two children were playing. A girl stopped to gawk in surprise at the sight as the Inquisitor snatched the slingshot from her hands and ran past her, apologizing incessantly while insisting that the loan was temporary.

As he descended down a flight of stairs and into the courtyard, the cloaked figure appeared a few yards in front of him.

Mahanon slid to a halt on the ground, slingshot primed in his hand.

"Tsk tsk, you intend to use a child's toy on me?" the figure said coyly.

"I'm warning you, toy or not, I could pop a tusket's head off from three leagues away with my eyes closed!" Mahanon replied as he pulled the string taut.

"I believe you."

The man removed his hat to reveal a shining lock of gold hair; a delicately drawn wave pattern tattoo adorned the sides of his immaculately tan face as he flashed a smile at his victim.

"Zevran Aranai, at your service," he said, sweeping a bow.


	4. Ch 4: To be or not to be

**Chapter 4: To be or not to be...**

"Explain." Josephine said sternly as the three of them sat at a secluded table in the local tavern.

"My humble apologies, Lady Montilyet, but I had to be sure your Inquisitor was not an imposter. You simply cannot assume anything in this city...of course, it goes without mentioning that his skills have genuinely proven a point," Zevran replied casually, leaning back in his chair.

"This is all quite a bit of a show to be merely a business encounter, I presume?" Josephine questioned.

"Clever as usual, my dear. You see, my client was not content on letting me harass such an important person, let alone the leader of an Inquisition. It would...embarass the reputation, if you know what I mean." said Zevran as he poured several cupfuls of Antivan brandy to share.

"So who do you work for?" asked Mahanon.

" _Did_ is the better question. My former client so happened to be a rival of the Du Paraquettes...they were not happy with their ascension to nobility, you can imagine. So it is only natural that they fall back on the desperate measure of attempting to eliminate the rest of their opposition...the reason to act on their cause, however, comes from a source your Josephine knows all too well. It's all intertwined, to say the least."

"And now you are hired by Lord Paraquette himself, through a counter-offer," said Josephine.

"That doesn't explain the assassins," Mahanon acknowledged.

"Those Crow assassins were on contract to kill you, yes," Zevran admitted. "But I am no longer a Crow. I have retired from that life long ago...I still consider myself an assassin, of course. I simply could not turn away from such a tempting thrill such as this, to meet the handsome Inquisitor of everyone's fantasies."

"I feel _so much_ better already..." Mahanon replied sarcastically.

"I assure you, I do not wish your death. Money hardly justifies the act of murder in this case...well, maybe just a little."

"You could have acted earlier!" Josephine pointed out.

"True. But I could not risk giving away my involvement. Besides, who wouldn't want to see a dashing display of eternal love as the chivalrous knight saves the beautiful princess - "

The two glared at Zevran as he laughed nervously.

" - I mean, the assassins were dealt with appropriately. I had one shoved in a barrel in a deserted alley, no one will miss him. I stuck tar on one of the streets no one uses, and it has thus served its purpose with the second one."

"And the last?" Mahanon asked.

"The last would be me, of course."


	5. Ch 5: Holiday

**Chapter 5: Holiday**

Several weeks passed in Antiva without further trouble; Mahanon and Josephine were now convinced that Zevran had successfully dispatched the remainder of his small band of rogues to throw the Crows off their tail.

The two of them walked casually along the shoreline, taking in the sound of the crashing waves and the gulls.

"Gorgeous, isn't it?" Josephine remarked of the daytime view. "I haven't seen this sight in ages...it feels good to be home again."

"I still can't believe you can call a place riddled with assassins and mangy politics home," Mahanon replied.

"It isn't all about that," Josephine said. "Come, I think you should try the fish chowder by the market. You won't taste better."

"I'd be glad to see a tailor after that. I don't want to be wearing a 'Zevran souvenir' on my ass every time I put on that old mercenary coat."

Needless to say, the hot bowl of fish chowder was enough to brighten spirits. By sunset, the two had toured the city sights, including a dilapidated bridge, a market exclusively dedicated to the sale of velvets, and a giant monument of a purported legendary fish.

"I think it's time to meet Lord Paraquette." Josephine said after a long day.

Dressed in the finest clothes they could acquire, the two proceeded to the Du Paraquette estate late in the evening. Just as Josephine was about to knock on the front door, the door swung open and a woman stood beaming in front of them, arms outstretched.

"By the Maker, Josephine, it's you!" she exclaimed joyously.

"Sis? What are you doing here?" Josephine asked as the two embraced happily.

"I was so worried, I knew you were coming, but that fool of a courier really is bad at dropping hints. I hope you aren't hurt."

"Not at all, Sis. And subtlety is important when handling sensitive matters, don't forget that! I'm fine, thanks to my husband here."

"In-Inquisitor?"

"This is Yvette, you've met her before at the ball." Josephine introduced.

"Pleased to meet you," Mahanon replied.

"Oh, I think I need a fan..."

"I understand that Josephine owes her thanks to you for sending the message?" Mahanon added.

"Oh my...I mean, yes...you must have met Zevran, then. Charming fellow, he never asked for more than what we agreed with. We need more assassins like him..."

"Ahem... _anyways_ , how is Lord Du Paraquette? Is he well?" Josephine asked.

"He's been trying to drink himself to denial, but otherwise I believe he is fine after hearing of your safe return. "

* * *

After two months, it was time to return to Skyhold. Josephine had hired a bigger ship this time, all the better to accommodate for their increasing baggage.

Bidding her family farewell, Josephine and Mahanon gave their regards at the docks.

"I am also pleased to announce that the assassins should trouble you no further," Lord Paraquette explained as he handed a rolled paper to them. "I have seen to this personally."

"Thank you," Mahanon replied.

"All aboard, then!" cried a woman's voice from atop the ship's walkway.

"My goodness, why are you carrying a crossbow?" Josephine asked, slightly startled.

"I just got rid of a rowdy bunch of would-be mutineers, my dear," she replied, strutting confidently towards them. "But have no fear. The crew will think twice about using powdered sugar to blow a hole on our decks."

"Uh...Josephine, are you certain you secured the right ship...?" Mahanon asked, turning to her.

"The name's Admiral Isabela, by the way. I'll be overseeing your trip back to mabari-land. Don't you worry Lady Montilyet, your boy will be safe and sound."

She winked, then proceeded to return to her cabin.

"When I see Varric, I swear I'll pummel him..." Josephine sighed, shaking her head.

Thus concludes the tale of our beloved duo in Antiva. Perhaps more adventures await, but that is for another story...


End file.
